Forum:Wiki styling and other things.
Ok, new wiki, needs some things before it can function properly. Firstly, some rules need to be outlined and put on some sort of policy page along with what the punishment should be for breaking said rules; if the rules are more recommendations, what will get someone's post removed and what will get someone blocked. Then, this place could do with some styling. If anyone has any artistic talent whatsoever, can they make a logo for the wiki. Remember, it has to be exactly 65 by 250 pixels. Then the colour scheme needs a change, because quite frankly this is boring. The colour scheme can change to match the logo. Then, the front page needs to change to be more relevant to this wiki. I was thinking a banner at the top which bears resemblance to the logo, a link to the latest adventure(s), and then an explanation of what the fellowship is, along with pictures and links to the character's pages. Also, is there a reason the word awesomeness in the URL is spelled without the first E? If that was a mistake, can I suggest writing to Wikia and asking them if it can be corrected? That's all I can think of for now. I can do some of these things, however the policies will require discussion and there are some things like changing the colour scheme and physically adding the logo which only admins can do. Imamadmad (talk) 12:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Also, as I suggested at Forum:A second adventure?, it might be a good idea to activate the new forums and use them to write stories in because each post is in a separate box, making it easier to track who said what, people can't change other's posts, which cuts the risk of vandalism, and members of the community are notified if there is a change at a particular story, encouraging more people to write. Imamadmad (talk) 12:36, January 21, 2013 (UTC) These rules might work, I can't think of punishments yet, though: 1.Maximum of five lines per post on a story, the sentences may be as long as you like. 2.You cannot edit other people's posts. 3.At least three other people must post their paragraphs before you write the next one. 4.At major plot points, headers are allowed ("Vader Eats The Pie" for a memorable exampe) but don't go crazy. 5.Try to remain true to each characters personality. 6.Rule #1 does not apply for the introduction or end to a story, but the user can only invoke this for the intro and end-nothing else. 7.The user who wrote the intro also writes the end, in the tradition of the original (Frodo wrote both). 8.Nothing higher than PG-13. 9.If you write a new story, notify the community on the forums. 10.Rules 1 and 3 do not apply to character articles (Thor, Superman, etc.) Kermit has been turned to the dark side 18:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Good start. However, a couple of problems. First, to a non-American, PG-13 means absolutely nothing. What's allowed in a PG-13 rating? Swearing? Kissing? You have to remember this is an international site, so just saying "Nothing higher than PG-13" isn't quite enough. Also, the five lines rule is hard, because the editor doesn't display at the same size as the posted post, especially for someone who prefers to use the source mode editor like me. And if we want to make stories in the new forums, those lines will be extremely short. Basically, around 5 sentences is both easier for the poster and the enforcer. Other than that, the rules seem fine. For your policy page here, do you want to leave the rules as one-liners like that, or do you want something fuller like w:c:drwho.answers:Forum:Draft_of_re-written_policies_page? Imamadmad (talk) 01:08, January 25, 2013 (UTC)